Maria Hikawa
Maria Hikawa is Iona's older sister. She was first mentioned in episode 18 but is missing but seen in episode 21. Her alter ego was Cure Tender. Personality She is a kind and friendly girl. She is also brave and always wants to protect everyone. She gives people encouragement and she is admired by many of them. Glasan said that she is the number one Pretty Cure and she has a strong heart. Appearance As a civilian, she has dark gray hair that looks nearly similar to Iona's in length and purplish gray eyes. She also wears a light purple dress and sandals. As Cure Tender, she has indigo hair in a loose ponytail and also has a hairpiece with a golden heart similar to Cure Fortune's. Her uniform is similar to the other Cures, with a black vest with white cloth lining it and a purple collar. Her sleeves are loose and her warmers are almost reaching her sleeves. She wears a light purple pencil skirt and white boots with gold designs. The bows on her chest and back look like butterfly wings. While under the influence of Queen Mirage, her outfit gets slight modifications. Most of the white parts of her outfit are now black, and the heart on her hair accessory has turned into a circle. Her front bow is now darker and she has elaborate butterfly-like wings on her back. Her hair retains the same style, but her eyes are red and her personality is darker. History A long time ago, she protected Miyo from a Saiark attack, which had inspired her to create the show Pretty Cure Weekly. One night, she battled against Phantom, with young Iona watching them. When he attacked Iona, Tender stepped in to take the hit and protect her. Before she was sealed in a mirror, she gave Iona her PreChanMirror. Phantom did not know that Iona was Tender's sister until he picked up her PreChanMirror after defeating her. He added that Tender's kindness led to her downfall. Appearance Not much is known about her actual appearance, but as a civilian, Maria has black hair, while she has indigo-colored hair and purple eyes as Cure Tender. Trivia *She shares her first name with Maria Hojo. *She is the second relative of a main Cure in a series to be a Pretty Cure, preceded by Hanasaki Kaoruko. *Her Cure uniform shares some similarities to Fortune's. *Cure Tender does not have a LovePreBrace, yet Fortune, who inherited her powers, does. *Her hairstyle in her Cure form looks similar to Cure White. *In episode 22, Iona took her device after being defeated by Phantom as seen in the flashback. *Tender is define as gentleness and concern or sympathy. In Episode 22, Phantom reveals Cure Tender's downfall was of her kindness trying to protect Iona from his attack. Gallery Cure_Tender_Arc.jpg UT5hdFp.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-28-22h27m44s205.png Tender is Saved Inoocent Pureifiction Thank you.jpg Cure tender hikawa maria.jpg 329362.jpg Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Anime Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Siblings Category:Female Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Mutated